Child's Play
by Tono Radish
Summary: Ijona is the young daughter of the heikin toy company. She has a Terrible past, the worst luck, and the eyes of god. She goes to the host club with an odd request. She corky and weird so why is Kyoya so fond of her?
1. Chapter 1

CAPTER 1

I stood at the steps of the ouran academy. My long Carmel hair shifting in the breeze."first day, today I'm a 2nd year and I wont be invisible anymore! But first things first." my name is Ijona Heikin, of the Heikin toy comdpany. I marched up those steps determined. "YES I MUST FIND MUSIC ROOM 3! THE HOST CLUB!"

The host club before hours

"Mommy! The boys are scaring my dear little girl! Put a stop to it!" "milord we were just having some fun." "Haruhi! Tell them to bug off! Tell them how much their antics bother you! Do it for daddy!" "your not my dad, your my overly dramatic senpai..." "that hurts ur old man..."

I opened the doors and I found it... I found the host club! I've never seen more beautiful men in my life! They looked at me. The boy with big dark brown eyes said, "i apologize but we're not open yet." "oh my im so sorry! But you see i-"Then out of the corner of my eye I saw... "bun... Bun?" the small blond boy's mouth opened, "you know USA chan!" I could feel my green eyes begin to shine! "yes I do! Oh wow it's been a while since I've seen this little guy!" "my names Honny! And thats Mori!" he pointed to a very tall quiet man. "how do you know my bunny?"

"that's Ijona Heikin class 2-A. Daughter of Shiawase Hekin Owner of The Heikin Toy Company. The same company that made your rabbit honey." The young man who spoke had dark hair and glasses that covered his eyes. "she just transferred here from England. Hello my name is Kyoya Otori welcome." he was so beautiful I couldn't even speak.

"I see welcome my princess, I am the head of this host club, Tamaki Suoh. Feel free to call to me if you need anything." his face was so close to mine, I shuddered away. I began to nervously speak, " hahaha well actually, I was wondering is there a way I could join your... Club?" the room went into an awkward silence. "you mean become a guest?" it was the big brown eyed man again. "oh by the way. my name's Haruhi Fujioka it's a pleasure to meet you." he flashed me an enchanting smile, but there was something different about him, in a weird way.

"um actually I would like to become a host. You see Someday I will have to become the new head of the Heikin toy company, but my social skills aren't the best, so I've kinda been invisible my whole life, I came here because hosts can win the hearts of anyone they meet with just the bat of an eyelash! I want to be like that! I don't want to be so awkward... I guess." I started to mumble. "that's kinda stupid." I looked up to see two twins looking at each other bored. "I see, you might be right... Heh heh no you two are right, it is stupid, I should be able to do this kind of thing... But I can't."

BONK!

"How many times do I have to tell you boys! You treat our guests with respect!" yelled Tamaki. "oh no! I mean-" I started to mumble again... "pardon me miss Heikin-" "oh no please call me Ijona" "of course, Miss Ijona, why don't you visit us daily, then you can observe who ever you like, and for an extra fee we could even have the king, Aka Tamaki, give you pointers."

" ummm, pardon me but... Is this just a way to make the host club money? You know get a new frequent guest? Are you some kind of demon lord or maybe a heartless tax collector? Although maybe that was rude! No that was rude... Oh my I'm sorry... I must be wrong I think. I mean..." you know I have the worst habit of mumbling and saying the cruelest things.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! She saw right through you! She's alright with us! Visit whenever you like!" It was the twins! "Haha... My name is Hikaru, and this is my adorable brother Kaoru." "Hikaru, please don't refer to me like that. It embarrasses me." Suddenly in a tender embrace, "I'm sorry Kaoru but it's the truth. Ur just so adorable!" "save it for when we open boys." said Kyoya in a slightly... Irritated voice? I DID THIS DIDN'T I! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Host club open for business!

I sat with Tamaki, after all he seemed the most outgoing of them all. I figured observing him would be a good place to start. But I kept lingering back to Bun Bun... I couldn't help it. He was a limited edition rabbit. Only 60 were ever made... And I was one of the few who had one. Heh heh! Then I saw it! Haruhi!

I pulled out my notebook and pencil and ran over to where he was sitting! "umm hello?" "hold still!... Please?" as fast as I could I drew it. "Thank you Haruhi!" then I ran back over to Tamaki. "Uh? Princess Ijona?" "oh my apologies. You see... Uh never mind." "please tell me my princess. Look into my eyes and may i set your nerves at ease in hopes my true feelings can reach you." I couldn't do it! He was so close to me! I'm gonna pass out! My personal space! My safety bubble! Someone help me!

Swipe!

"this doll looks like Haruhi? And it's not to bad looking?" the twins! "Hikaru! Please give it back!" "But I'm Kaoru." "... But... Kaoru is exactly half a millimeter shorter than you." a random girl pops in and says," what but how can you tell that?" "well I'm a twin myself, but my brother and I don't look alike, so there's no cosmic force or anything that let's me tell them apart. To tell you the truth it might be because my family makes toys so I have an eye for detail. But then again even if I didn't you guys may be identical but your still 2 different people, so it shouldn't be that hard to tell you apart after a while... Oh did that sound weird? I guess it did. I'm sorry."

They stood shocked for a moment. The two twins. "oh! I'm so sorry! It's part of ur act to be symmetrical lovers! I'm sorry I probably ruined ur act now!" "... Oh Kaoru we should get back to our customers." "... Yeah..." "Kaoru please don't tell me you don't want me anymore!" "Hikaru! Forgive me, I was just shocked someone could tell us apart, don't leave me here on my own!" "Kaoru... I could never do that, not to you." "oh what a tender embrace!" the girls here are so mature! They can handle This kind of stuff!

"Oh where's my notebook?" then, while the girls were lost in the Commotion of the twins, Tamaki was curled in a ball staring at the picture of the Haruhi doll, "can you make this?" I looked into his happy eyes. The eyes of a child. "of course!" this might have been the happiest moment of my life. "what made you think of this wonderful piece?" "the way the light was hitting Haruhi he looked almost like a girl. So i was thinking, a Victorian style doll."

The hosts flinched. "No no! Haruhi isn't a girl! What would make you say that! An eye for detail is an understatement... She has god's eyes- I mean!" they kept going on like that for a few minutes. "no of course Haruhi isn't a girl. He just kinda looked like one from the lighting... But I guess that sounds weird... I'm sorry... I mean" they all let out a big sigh.

"miss Ijona I'm afraid I can't permit you selling these dolls or pictures of the hosts, without the club getting a cut." it was Kyoya! "eh- I wasn't even thinking it... Ta-ta-Tamaki just- although I don't want to throw the blame on him..." "good you'll make the club some fantastic products and ALL the money you make will go into the clubs budget!" "is this because I called you a demon lord?" "now why would I hold a grudge over something like that?" "Pft..." "what's amusing?" "Kyoya, I'd be happy to help. Thank you for choosing me to do this job. I'm glad I'm able to be of use." they looked a little confused but calmly accepted it. Looks like I'm going to be spending allot of time at the host club now. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I showed up the next day before the host club opened with the doll Tamaki requested. I hope he likes it, I put allot of work into it... But why did I wrap it? Oh well. I hope he likes it anyway. Oh yes I should make some things for the other hosts, but would they really want toys! I mean they are high schoolers! And Tamaki did only ask if I could make one of these dolls! He never said he wanted one! Kyoya is just looking for free labor and products to sell to the girls. he's so cute like that. He reminds me so much of Akito. Always looking out for everyone Especially himself. "haha."

I open the door to find a room full of butlers! "Welcome!" "oh what's that!" cried Tamaki. He's still as happy as a kid. Oh no! I still have the doll! "Uh Uh text books!" what the heck! Text books! Who wraps up text books! "who wraps up their text books?" said the twins... I swear were on the same wave length. "is it a toy!" yells Honny In excitement. "Uh Uh! I'm so sorry! Tamaki I'm so sorry without thinking I made the Haruhi doll for you because you liked it... But then I realized it would just be a burden to you! I'll go give it to a kid in my neighborhood, I'm sorry."

"you made the Haruhi Doll?" oh no he's mad at me! Ive just been a bother again! "can I see it." "what?" "can I see it?" "oh I suppose but don't take it out of guilt or anything." He took the box from my hands, tore away the paper and op

ened it. A smile grew across his face, the kind of smile  
>that would make any toymaker happy, the smile of someone satisfied and please by your work. "You really made this! Mommy look at the doll Ijona made me! It looks just like my little girl!" they flinched again. Before they could open their mouths I realized what had happened and hurried over to Haruhi.<p>

"I am... So sorry!" they all flinched again in shock for some reason. "It's because I said you looked like a girl the other day! They gave you the title of his little girl! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" as I bowed in hopes for forgiveness... I looked at haruhi's figure and stood upright. I studied him for a moment... I looked from a few angles and then as I was opening my mouth someone jumped in front of me- MY SPACE! MY BUBBLE! SOMEONE HELP ME!

it was the twins, their faces got so close to mine, "is something wrong madam?" "yes youre getting quite red." they were so close! I cant speak! Everything was getting blurry. And then," I'll check her temperature." and I felt one of their foreheads touch mine. And then everything went black.

I woke up in the nurses office. Kyoya was sitting there. "what's going on?" "well you passed out and so we had Mori carry you here. I had him go back to the club room, to entertain our guests, I'm afraid you fainting isn't a big enough problem to call off club activities. Your just not as important as you thought in fact your worthless. Maybe even less than a commoner. How does the demon lord make you feel?" I sat up. "it makes me feel quite right." "about what?" "if you weren't a heartless demon lord you would be entertaining your guests, you know the customers that request you, but instead youre here. That means no one wanted to spend time with you."

I regretted the words as they came out of my mouth, I mean I don't even know why I said them. I should apologize- "did it occur to you that perhaps I was just making sure you were ok? That I would tend to my guests after I knew? Am I that horrible in your eyes?" He stood up and turned around. "I'll let the other hosts know your alright." he began to walk. "Wait! Akito don't go!" he stopped. "that isn't my name. If your feeling better you should go home."

He left the room. Why did I say that! But from behind he looked like Akito, he looked like my brother. Like my brother before... The incident. "Yes I said cruel things to him then to." I have to apologize to Kyoya as soon as possible! But wait what if he banned me from the host club! Or worse! I stood up and ran down the corridors and down the hall ways, cut across the court yard, past the fountain, up the steps, to the door of music room 3. I opened the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

There was no one there. Just the few hosts in the club sitting. They looked up and saw me. They all hopped to their feet and ran to me. All of them but Kyoya, I don't blame him. They hosts kept saying things like thank god your alright and are you ok and things like that. As I left the huddle of people I walked up to Kyoya. "Kyoya, can I speak to you outside?" "why not here?" "Kyoya, I'm sorry."

Kaoru- "why is she sorry?"  
>Tamaki-"she's always sorry about something."<p>

"I don't forgive you."

Tamaki- "wait there's a real reason this time!  
>Hikaru-"what do you think she did!"<p>

"is there anyway I can make it up to you?" "I don't think the likes of you can do anything for me, you hold absolutely nothing for me to gain." "Kyoya I'm really sorry I had no right to say those things! I don't even know why I did!"

Kaoru-"what did she say?"  
>Haruhi-"guys should we go?"<br>Hikaru-"no way this is the good part."

"But, Kyoya, why did you tell me, that I wasn't worth-" "why am I the demon lord Kyoya?" "why did you lie to me." "why does it matter so much." "now your just being an idiot!" "I'm the idiot? But my dear your the girl who came to this place to become a host." "I didn't think it through!" "No you just dont think!" "You don't even know me!" "what a nice thought."

Tamaki-"Uh Kyoya? Why are you freaking out?"

"she's the one who's freaking out." "That's it! I hate you and I'm never coming back here ever!" "great now maybe this club can get something done." I hurry to the door and before I close it behind me I poke my head back to the doorway,"Kyoya, dear sweet Kyoya, Have fun as a HOMO SIDE CHARACTER!"

SLAM!

"Uh Kyoya?" said Tamaki. "I'll... I'll..." "Kyo chan?" asked Honny. "I'LL KILL HER!" "ahhhhhh!" "Kyoya what did you do?" asked Kaoru. "Kaoru don't get yourself killed! Let's go!" "no really. I Haven't known Ijona that long either but she wouldn't get that upset randomly. What did you say back in the clinic?" "my my look whos worried. She's better out of our lives." "Kyoya" "i simply cracked open her shell. And now that I have she'll be out of our lives and we can get some work done and not worry about her stupid insecurities." "Uh Kyoya." "what now Tamaki?" "didn't you say she's in class 2-B?" "yeah so?" "That means Ijo chan tama chan and Kyo chan are all in the same class!" said Honny. "mhm" said Mori. Kyoya's eyes flashed open. "I'll just ignor her existence then!" "wait, Kyoya senpai doesn't she know that I'm a girl?"

...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"  
>"huh what was that? Whatever! I'm so mad! I've never been more annoyed! ... But I still said really mean things to him, and I was really hoping we could be friends... MY MISTAKE! But why did he tell me that club activities weren't canceled when they were? And why did he... Kyoya. You got me so mad but, I actually said what I wanted to say and I didn't stutter, and I didn't take it back. Kyoya were you just trying to help me? No way! He's to big of a jerk!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next few days of class were agony. Why? Because I sit next to that jerk face Kyoya! With his perfectly styled hair! And his really attractive jet black hair! And his dreamy eyes that are hidden behind his thin rimmed glasses that fit his face so perfectly... and the way he- WHAT AM I SAYING I HATE THIS GUY! But isn't it my fault? NO IT'S HIS FOR TAKING IT SO FAR! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM! I hate his laugh! I hate his smile! I hate how he's so clever! I hate... Getting lost in his dreamy eyes for hours not even wanting to find a map because i just never want to find my way out of those deep sparkling lovely- ARE YOU KIDDING ME! something's going on with me! I must be sick or something!

Things weren't so great for Kyoya either

Ok I've never been this annoyed in my life! Not even when Tamaki dragged me all around Japan to go touring! I mean of all the seats in the world I get stuck next to that Baka! At least I'm near the front of the class so I can be the first out and I can try to tune her out with the lesson. Her and her huge bright green eyes! Her Lilly white skin! Her... No no! I'm complimenting her and hating her all at once! I just wanna hate her! I AM NOT A HOMO SIDE CHARACTER!

And on Tamaki's side

! OF ALL THE PEOLE HE ENDED UP SITTING NEXT TO! OH IF ONLY MY LITTLE GIRL WAS HERE TO SHARE THIS MOMENT! ... OH YEAH! (pulls out the doll) THIS IS GREAT! OH I KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS BETTER!

(flashback)

"hey Kyoya are you really that mad at Ijona?" "yes! I hate her! I hate her long thick caramel hair that sparkles in the sun light! I hate how happy she always is! I hate her..."  
>YES! OK NOW TO WRITE THIS NOTE...<p>

Back to Kyoya

Uh what does that idiot want! 'look at Ijona's eyes, the way the sun hits them? Almost like emeralds. XP' Emeralds huh? Bull shit! ... I'll just check... He was right! Oh god she looked up! Yeah that's right you look away! The only thing I want with those eyes is to rip em out of her head!

Ijona's mind might be less violent

Why was he looking at me! And what kind of face was that! Dude I just wanna... Just wanna... I just wanna... I WANNA HIT HIM!

Told ya...  
>As soon as school was over...<p>

I saw him and he saw me, but we just looked away. But then I saw Tamaki and the rest of the hosts, without Kyoya! My chance to talk to them! "hey guys what cha talking about?" "oh! Ijona! Hahaha we were talking about ehhhh" Tamaki began to stutter, and since Tamaki is a bad lier that means it's something important. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped in," we have these friends who are fighting because they said some stupid things to each other." "the thing is they both actually really care about each other but they're to stupid and ignorant to realize it." ... "i see what you guys are doing..." "you do!" "yeah you want my advice, well I think personally I think of they have feelings for each other but since they're fighting those feelings can't progress. So they need to make up! Who ever started it should go first and really put allot of heart into it! Then time should work it out. Once they're friends again then they can start thinking about a relationship together! Well I hope I was of some help! I gotta run guys see ya later! Thank god tomorrow's Friday!" as she ran off as they started talking again.

"do you think Ijo chan will figure it out?" " and what will Kyoya senpai do when she does figure everything." "well like she said time should work it out. Tomorrows a club meeting and as your king I want you all looking your best as always." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jee I hope their friends work it out, I mean thats such a stupid reason to fight, scratch that fighting in general is stupid... Oh yeah. Hmmm maybe I should take my own advice, I mean... Great I even mumble in my thoughts. Alright I know what I have to do.

Tap! ... Tap! ... 9:00

"what is it? Who is it?" poking out of the window was a fresh out of the shower Kyoya putting his glasses on. "Kyoya I'm coming up!" "who is that?" I climbed up a tree up to him. "Ijona? Get out of here." as was he was getting back inside I called, "I request you!" he stopped, "what?" "Kyoya, would you be my host at the club meeting tomorrow? I would like to request you." he turned around. "good night Ijona." as soon as he slammed the window shut, the thunk made me fall out of the tree... Ow.

The next day Kyoya still wasn't speaking to me. Yet I still went to the host club. "welcome!" "Princess Ijona! What a pleasant surprise, who will you honor with your presence this time?" I walked away from Tamaki and up to Kyoya who was typing on his computer. "Kyoya." "I'm honored you requested me, but I'm afraid-" "Kyoya would you deny a paying customer?" there was a pause. And then he spoke, "ah the magic words."

When the club activities of the day ended I waited for them to close up shop. "you know I still don't quite forgive you." "why don't I make some knock out products for the host club's guests to buy and 40% of the profits go to the host club." "60 or I'll hate you forever." "hahaha" "oh I left my bag back in the room! See you Monday! Bye!"

When I got to the club room... I can't believe I forgot! I was so preoccupied by hating Kyoya I totally forgot! There in the club room was a changing Haruhi Fujioka. ... Thats right... Haruhi is a Girl! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Ijona!" "IM SO SORRY! I JUST CAME LOOKING FOR MY BAG!" i ran out of the room to find the other hosts. Oh crap! I know their secret now! They're gonna kill me! "So it seems your now in on out clubs little secret... Tamaki whT should we do with her?" Kyoya! I thought we were friends! He really is heartless! "well we can't make her a host and we can't just let her go? Twins?" "hmmm she's not in debt to us so we can't make her our dog." "a dog? You guys are gonna make me into your slave!" "that's not what we were saying." "Miss Ijona keep in mind we are a powerful group of people, and if you slip the word of Haruhi's true gender... Well I'm sure you've heard of the Otori police force, they say they can be summoned in the blink of an eye and they don't ask questions." oh god... He really is The Demon Lord!

"don't worry! I promise I will guard her secret with my life! ... But is it okay if I keep making dolls of her? She's just so cute!" "SHE UNDERSTANDS! YES OF COURSE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SPARES YOU CAN GIVE THEM TO ME, YOUR NEW KING!" "Yes of course Tamaki Sama!" "Alright and since your in on our secret you can hang out with Haruhi any time you like! Bring out the feminine side of her that's been buried deep In her soul... AWAKEN HER LOVE FOR ME!" "Yes Master Tamaki!" "Great we have another loon..." Haruhi didnt seem to happy to have a girlfriend, and I don't want to be a bother. I know what to do! So I can please everyone!

"oh yeah... Honny your Bun Bun is damaged." "what!" "right there. It should be fixed as soon as possible so he won't fall apart." "oh no!" "here give him to me!" I pulled out my sewing kit from my bag and began to work at my craft. When I make toys it's as if I'm playing the most beautiful music no one else can hear. It's the most wonderful feeling. "done" "that was amazing! He looks brand new!" "yes but I hope you don't mind, I replaced his innards with a pyrimacho Polly fiber based cotton fabric." "what?" "USA chan is now fire proof! Hahahaha! I figured it would be a good defense against the demon lord." Kyoya jumped in to the conversation I can't wait to hear this. "yes USA chan is fire proof... But USA isnt the one who should be afraid of being burned alive miss Ijona..." "ok guys let's not start another war. Ijona, Kyoya you guys need To find some kind of common ground and quit trying to kill each other." "sigh, fine, In the name of the King I will try my best! Kyoya let's do something tomorrow." "I'm busy." "oh then sunday!" "booked." "sigh this isn't working out very well." there was a moment of quiet and then, "but I'm free next weekend." "sorry I'm busy." "what!" "haha just kidding." "heh so what should we-" "but really I'm busy, how about we welcome summer break by going to the beach, that's a month from now, we should both be free then." "alright we can go to the beach." "the host club can come to! We have our own private beach!" "the Otori family has one too." "yeah but I bet mine is better." "oh really! Care to bet." "money money money, do you have any other thoughts?" "who needs a fire proof rabbit?" "someone who wants to be defended from the demon lord Kyoya!"

"and they're back..." "that sure didn't last long." "yeah they seem to bring out the worst in each other, eh kaoru?" "yes, if only they could be like us." "but then again is that really a good thing?" "I'm not so sure."

"very well it's settled! The host club is going back to beach!" yelled Tamaki. "great! Now we have the chance to put Haruhi in that frilly suit!" "you shady twins can't come! Right Ijona?" "I don't see why not?" "but they're perverts!" "what are you talking about? They just want to see Haruhi dressed like a girl, I do to. I wonder if making clothes is anything like making toys? Well I make doll clothes so I just have to make them bigger." "she's way to innocent to see how filthy you boys are! ... By the way Ijona could you make a white sundress for Haruhi?" he pulled out a picture... "with a trim like this and a skirt like this?" "yeah easy!" "you guys are cruel..." said Haruhi. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It would be another 2 months before summer came and I could take my new friends to the beach. You know im really comfortable around them, like I can be myself. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually the most comfortable around Kyoya, yes the demon lord is my closest friend, well I mean we're not buddy buddy, and I don't think he feels the same way, I mean he kinda keeps to himself. Oh well that doesnt really matter right now, lately for the past week I've had this feeling someones been watching me. Could it be one of those stalkers dad was telling me about! They have been showing up allot lately in the news after all... Oh no! I'm next! I swung my bag and hit him, my eyes closed and full of tears.

"that wasn't very nice." it was Kyoya! "oh no Tamaki I'm sorry I hit you!" "it's fine after all I moved him to act as a meat shield." "you really are a demon lord." "why were you gonna hit us anyway?" "I thought you guys were stalkers. My dad was warning me about the creeps on the news." "but we're on campus." "oh yeah! Few I'm safe. So how's it going." "well Tamaki here is dead." "oh no! That's right!"

"look at her, she's so buddy buddy with the host club, she's only been here a month and a half and we've known them since elementary school. It isn't right, especially the way she is with master Tamaki! She's a witch! She's part of the dark magic club! She's put a spell on our beloved host club, a spell on our Tamaki! Look she hit him in the face and he's still so attached! And who does she think she is! Giving him those dolls! What would he even want them for! He's just to sweet!" "club president Holo what should we do!" "well vice president yuuki its obvious! We stick with the plan and remove her from the picture!" "yes mam!" "good luck stupid girl."

Lately I feel like someone's been watching me... And I think I'm right, someone is out to get me. How do I know? Well this morning I was pushed down the stairs, but luckily Mori was there to catch me. Few, you he has the most amazing reflexes! Then after 2nd period I found a needle in my shoe. Around lunch my food exploded in my face, and then a dog attacked me... I'm in the last class of the day, bruised and cut up and filthy... I can go to my locker and get my spare uniform and then find refuge in the host club.

I saw Kyoya looking at me. Oh no I hope he doesnt question my appearance! But I don't want him to worry about the pranks either. Good thing I'm a total clutz anyway. Yes it was all and accident! The bell rang and we walked out of class together, Kyoya Tamaki and I. "ummm Ijona are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you look a little beaten up?" Tamaki your too kind! "oh haha I'm sorry I tripped and got my lunch all over me, I saw a dog in the streets today but he didn't like me, and I fell down the stairs. But don't worry I have a spare uniform in my locker. I'll change into that and meet you guys at the host club." "would you like me to accompany you?" "no you guys go get ready for club activities today, it's a theme again right?" "well alright, be careful." "thank you Tamaki!"

at the last second Kyoya pinned me to the wall, "don't think I don't know. Ijona, your clumsy but not this clumsy. I can see through your act, you can't fool me. What's really going on." "I... I have no idea what your talking about. But demon lord Kyoya I think you stop holding me hostage, people might take it the wrong way." I released myself from his hold I skipped off down the hall... But I fell. It hurt but it helped my case. Once I changed uniforms I began to walk down the empty halls.

PLOP!

"ah! My hair!" there was sticky rainbow cat chewing gum in my hair! "oh sorry i didn't realize you were there. Your just so invisible. It's only a matter of time before the host club thinks nothing of you." "what?" "just back off of Tamaki." they were 3 girls, two of them were second years, I know because they're in my class, and a 3rd year. They are all frequent guests of Master Tamaki... So what do they want with me? Oh no the gum! How can I go to the host club like this! They put it so up in my hair! I'm gonna have to cut all of it off. Why is the wad so big? Maybe I can hide it.

I opened the doors to the club room. Today's theme Was gods of beauty. They looked great! No shocker Kyoya was a Shadow King. I'll only say it once... He looks amazing. Oh yeah hes been nagging me to make some new items! I'll draw him out and make a figure later!As I was sketching the Hitachin twins came over and touched my hair. Oh no! The gum! "well well what happened here?" "Uh Uh! I mean... A little kid called me over and I didnt know what was going on and he stuck it in my hair!" "this kinda gum doesn't come out, I think we have to cut it Kaoru." "don't worry Hikaru I already have the tools!" they picked me up by my arms and carried me to a room in the back.

"club president Holo! She's only gotten more attention!" "I know! Don't worry the gum was so in there, she's gonna come out with a boys hair cut!" "what was that ladies?" it was Tamaki. "oh! We were just wondering what kind of hair cut she'll come out with?" "don't worry the twins are experts, they're the ones who fixed Haruhi!" "crap!"

I could feel the weight of my hair lighten, it's all gone now, I hope my dad wont be angry. "and done!" the twins removed the tarp, cleaned their equipment and gave me a mirror. Like I thought all my hair was gone, I mean I wasn't bald or anything like that, but my long hair, was now above my shoulder length, I guess it was the same length as Tamaki. But I have to give the twins credit. "guys you did a great job!" "of course." "no really, I was a little sad about my hair but I think I like it short!" but in truth I'm a little dead inside... "hey can I have the hair?" "but why?" "well it's definitely at Least 10 inches, and you put it so nicely on that table, why let it go to waste? I'll donate it!" I'm not a wasteful person.I got the hair that didn't have the gum in it and set it aside. Now it's time to face everyone.

I opened the doors when I realized, it's just my hair? It doesn't matter. "hello everyone." I saw the 3 girls who put the gum in my hair trying to hold in their laughter. That's hurtful, I mean it's your fault. Oh well it doesn't matter anyway... Wait! Could they be the ones who have been hurting me all day! Yes! I the ring that second year is wearing! That's the same one of a kind ring the hand that pushed me down had! I took my seat back by Kyoya. My hair was the only thing that was even half pretty about me. I dont know if you could see the sadness on my face or maybe this was one of those moments when you wish time would just stop and you could bask in the glory of what's happening. Whatever it was people are surprising. "... I like it." my eyes shot open with shock. It wasn't very loud so I might have heard it wrong. But Kyoya, maybe hes different from what I thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Yup the moment of truth! Valentines is around the corner and that means the host club will be even more full than usual. Im the worst cook but I'm going to try my hardest! After all these chocolates are for the host club! They've been my friends from the beginning. It's the least I can do! I wonder if Kyoya likes chocolate? Huh? That was a weird thought, whatever they are strictly friendship chocolates! Time to get cooking!

"hey honey pie what cha doing? Making chocolate?" "oh hey dad, yup." "Is there a man in my little girl's life?" "you bet daddy!" SNAP! "Who is the punk! Daddy had a new line of voodoo dolls he wants to test!" "he's a handsome successful man that is so kind to me." "is it that Tamaki fellow? I don't mind him, actually since I'm buddies with his dad, we were talking about-" "DAD I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU! DONT BE WEIRD!" "I was only kidding! Tamaki has to prove himself first. Haha!" "dad your so mean!" "I'm sorry, hey you know I love you and IM SO HASPY MY LITTLE GIRL IS WORKING HER TAIL BONE OFF TO MAKE THESE FOR ME!" "Some of them are for my Friends dad... Wait you know Tamaki's dad? Since when?" "we went to high school together. Best buddies hitting up the ladies" "TMI dad. But if that's true then how come I've never met Tamaki before?" "He's been living in France most of his life, he moved back here around 6 years ago." "what is Tamaki's dad that Yuzuru guy your always showing me in your photo albums?" "yeah!" "how did I not put that together! Doesn't matter, I'll make some for him to, after all he is the best friend of my somewhat creepy but really funny dad!" "your so kind! Oh yes The perfect daughter! I have some deals to tend to early tomorrow morning so I'm off to bed." "sweet dreams father." "your so cute!"

The next few days were kinda slow but valentines was here at last! I put on my shoes ready to head out to the car. "Ijona, could you go home with Tamaki, I'll be at his house today so you can wait and "hang" or whatever." "Alright dad." I didn't realize what was going to happen at the time, although I should have. I got into the car and drove to school with my bag of sweets I made, finally I got a batch that turned out right!

"oh good morning Tamaki!" "oh hello Ijona." "Hey my dad is going to talk with your dad today so may I go home with you?"

"oh my god she wants to go to his house! That skank!"

"yeah sure, that would be allot of fun!" "oh yeah," I pulled out the chocolates, "Happy valentines day!" "oh thanks! I really hope Haruhi made her daddy some!" "haha that would be adorable! Oh note to self, super cute figure! Haruhi baking chocolate!" "Ijona you make daddy so proud!" "oh speaking of daddy I made these for your dad, since our old men are friends it seemed like a good idea." "that's so nice of you, but my dad might be a little weird." "dont worry mines pretty crazy after all! So can you give them to him for me?" "well your coming over after school so why don't you give it to him then?" "yeah okay!"

"I'm gonna kill her! ... And i know just how to do it."

"oh good morning Kyoya!" "... What's so good about it?" "is something wrong?" "I'm still sleeping... AND I COULD KILL SOMEONE!" "ah!" demon lord Kyoya... God help us! "heh heh let's get to class okay?" "whatever..." "should I carry you?" "no" well I didn't get to give him his chocolates, I'll do it later, let's see and I give the other hosts theirs before club activities start.

Around lunch I saw Honny and Mori! Great I could give them the chocolate I made. "oh wow sweets! Thanks Ijo chan!" "thanks" "I'm glad you both like them. Oh that's right open them up!" as they did a smile got on their faces. "oh wow! It's USA chan! And look takeshi got a raccoon and a chicken!" "i used my figuring skills on the chocolate and made an USA chan for you and I saw Mori senpai with his pets so I made them. Oh look there's Kyoya! I'll give him his! Bye guys!" I ran over to him but the twins cut me off... " word on the street is you made chocolates, so where's ours?" " haha you guys are so cute. Here! I hope you like them!" as they opened them they were Esther shocked or pleased. "I gave Hikaru a chocolate Kaoru and I gave Kaoru a white chocolate Hikaru! I remembered your favorite flavors from the snacks you tend to choose during the club. Although it might be weird eating each other... I'm sorry I didn't think it through!" "you know you don't have to apologize so much just speak your mind." "yeah, hikaru's right. Why don't we teach her how to have fun pulling pranks and things like that so when she apologizes she actually has to!" "great idea... And now... Oh Kaoru I don't know which one to eat first? You or this little you?" "oh Hikaru you've never looked cuter than now!" "yeah that'll work, thanks Ijona, but we'll use em for the club later." "yeah! Thank you!" oh kyoyas gone again...

"hello Ijona." oh it's Haruhi! "hey Haruhi! I got you something!" "oh really?" "yes for valentines! See I know it might be weird but I you don't like sweet things right? So I got you this instead!" there I held it! Her eyes got so big! "g... Giant Tuna?" "yes Tamaki told me you wanted giant tuna so I thought this was a good idea! Although valentines isn't a holiday for fish... I'm so-" "I love it. Thank you so much I'm gonna eat it  
>Now!" "good for you Haruhi!" we said our good byes and I walked to a chair at a table.<p>

"so when do we do it?" "now!"

FWUP!

My chair just flipped! Hmm? Is this a wire? Ok so where does it lead... The table where those Tamaki Fan Girls are. But why are they so mad at me? I haven't done anything! Ow... I think I'm going to sleep in the nurses... Yowch! I walked down the hall when I realized I didn't have my bag! I ran back. "few it's still there!" I picked it up and continued walking.

"good plan flipping the chair." "yes but that's not the best part remember?" "President Holo she'll leave the country! Hahaha" "Yes Kotoko, but remember the next phase was Yuuki's idea." "Oh please prez you give me too much credit."

"Ijona! What happened?" said Kyoya. "oh I just fell in my chair haha?" "... Ijona... You can't keep hiding it, I know someone's out to get you... It's only a matter of time before there's no way you can deny it." "Kyoya, you know already don't you?" "I have a suspect or two... Or three." "I see, Kyoya... Well do you know what day it is?" "yes it's February 14th I believe? Why?" "no no! Do you know what DAY it is?" "wait what?" "sigh, Happy Valentines Day Kyo-" as I was pulling out his chocolates I got a huge cut down my arm. Someone planted a blade down the side of my bag! "Ijona! Your arm! Who is doing this to you!" "I-" "never mind that right now!" he picked me up, you know like a princess would be held, and he ran down the halls To the schools clinic. I was getting dizzy from the blood loss, but I needed to stay awake... Kyoya... Didn't get... His valentines... Choco-

"...! ...!" 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I woke up in a hospital room, my arm stitched up and an IV hooked into me. I don't remember much but wasn't Kyoya there? I sat up and looked around the room. Yeah, like he would be here... Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of club activities. There was a knocking on the door. "c- come in!" was it him! Why am I so frantic! The door opened... There were three nurses one standing to say, "you have a visitor." and two others holding back a freaking out father of mine... "IJONA!"

He escaped their grip and ran over to me. "Ijona what prick did this to you! I'll kick his ass!" "and I'll have him expelled." in walks the schools chairman, Aka Tamaki's Dad! "oh no please, I don't want to be a bother to you. But thank you for coming... Oh right!" I found my bag on a table next to me, the blade was gone. I went in and pulled out a little box. "Here! Thank you for watching out for my dad!" his eyes got as big as Tamaki's. "oh my thank you so much!" he opened them and his eyes got even bigger. "Did you make these!" "yeah! I hope you like them. I know how much you like your son so it seemed like a good idea!" of course it was a chocolate Tamaki, based on what I know about the man Tamaki is his pride and joy. "ahhhh it's so cute! Tamaki get in here and look!" he walked in! "oh Tamaki! I'm sorry to be a bother." "Ijona I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." "we?" in walks the host club and Kyoya came in last. My dad noticed how big my eyes got when he came in. "IS THAT THE PRICK!" "GAH DAD NO HE GOT ME HERE!" "oh well then it's nice to meet you." he blinked, "are you the son of Yoshio Otori?" "yes this is our hospital." suddenly beaming with power, "welcome mr. Heikin." the host club was a little scared... But of who? "wait, do you know Kyoya's dad?" the chairman and my dad flinched. "OF COURSE! IN HIGH SCHOOL WE WERE LIKE THE THREE MUSKETEERS! but then again all he did was keep us in check... BUT STILL!" Does that mean I'll have to meet Kyoya's dad someday! Although I was going to anyway because someday Kyoya- WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

"wait! What about today's club activities! Today would have been a great day!" they all started to laugh? Kyoya just smiled. "you don't remember? Before you passed out you said 'Kyoya... Don't cancel club activities, while im gone make a ton of money.' it was so random but you were begging so we did as you said." the parents didn't really get it a first but then they died laughing. "guys don't laugh at me!"' they didn't stop, secret weapon to shut dad up! "Kyoya!" I reached in my bag and pulled out a box. "ha... ha- HAPPY VALENTINES DAY KYOYA!" I was so nervous for some reason but whatever he got the chocolate! He sees it! He knows I put my heart and soul into it! Yes!

"Uh I got allot of chocolate today... It's kinda a pain."

SNAP!

My work! "no it's my fault, I'm sorry. I mean I should have known, after all you are a ho-" and I noticed my dad was about to jump over and kill him! But then, "no it's alright. Personally this might be the only one I end up eating anyway." KYOYA! YOURE TOO KIND! And then, "what's that supposed to mean? Is there something going on I don't know about honey!" my dad... He might be scarier than Kyoya right now! "no dad! I mean-" "Ijona isn't a guest, she's Part of the club and made these for me even though she can't cook worth-" "Kyoya get to the point before I hit you..." was he just gonna start insulting me randomly! "right, the point is the ones I got today were from my fans, but these are from my friend. So they are the only ones that have any value to me." he put them in his bag and left the room. My dad turned around to me, "so there IS something going on?" "huh!" the host club moved in. "milord does Kyoya have a heart?" "I'm not sure." "you guys are so weird! Out out! I'm going to bed! Dad! You work out that deal with chairman Suoh! You guys get to work on the next club meeting! I'll be out tomorrow! Then I'll meet up with you guys!" I went under the covers and I heard them all leaving.

"I dont know what you guys did but thank you." "hmm?" "my daughter, she could barely tell me what she wanted for her birthday and now, although she does get insecure every now and then, now she can speak her mind a little more clearly. So whatever you have been doing, Thank You." "we're not the onces you should be thanking." "then who?"

"club president no matter what we do the host club keeps coming to her aid!" "I know! The only thing left is to get her out of the country! But how do we do that?" "no wait, we just have to get her to stop being friends with the host club, get her away from Tamaki!" "but how?" "I'm not sure but let's go do some research!"

It was getting late, but I couldn't sleep. My door opened. "Ijona today you were reckless, we have to put an end to what's happening." "..." "Ijona don't pretend to be sleeping! I know your not." I heard him walk over. He sat on the bed, "Ijona... I don't want you to be hurt anymore." my eyes shot open and I sat up. "what do you mean?" why am I so excited! I'll ask Haruhi after all she's a girl, she'll have more incite to this. "Isn't it obvious! God your more oblivious than Haruhi and Tamaki combined!" oh... Never mind on the Haruhi thing. "Kyoya?" "Ijona..."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Ijona..." "Kyoya..." he leaned in, "you can't make products for the host club If you keep getting injured. I mean look at your arm!" "..." "what?" "YOUR A JERK KYOYA! GET OUT!" he jumped up. "what did you expect me to say!" "I expected a little bit more from you!" "what are you talking about!" "I'm talking about how much I-..." "you what?" "Uhhhh I really don't know?" what am I saying I sound like an idiot. "anyway I'm gonna take care of the Tamaki fan club." "what?" "Tamaki has a fan club and they're the ones who have been messing with you. At first I didn't really care but... Now they're hurting you! I can't stand it and why didn't you come ask us for help! We even offered! I mean are you some kind of stupid! Your worrying me to death!" "your... worried?" "of course! Your my idiot friend and you make allot of money for the club!" "..." "what is it now?" "thanks Kyoya, but I'll stand up to those girls myself." "what?" "don't worry! Your FRIEND has got this! After all they haven't killed me yet!" "that's what I'm worried about." "Kyoya go get some sleep and leave this to me!" "what?" "hahaha" and then I crashed on the pillow.

There was some weight on the bed I could feel, was he sitting there again? He got closer... And then he got up and I heard the door close. What was he doing?

The next day

"so club prez what did you find?" "well check this out."

"no way!" "yup, there was a whole 3 pages about it in the london times." "so we can use this?" "yeah, she either quits hanging around the hosts and stops talking to Tamaki all together or else we have this put specially in the ouran news papers." "yeah even I would leave Tamaki if This happened to me." "great let's go! We tell her after 1st period."

All through first period Kyoya and I kept catching glimpses of us looking at each other. Although I did catch a glimps of Tamaki staring at us... What's going on in his head? The bell rang and I stood up and walked to the door where the Tamaki fan club was waiting.

"Ijona Heikin, we need to have a word with you." "actually I've been meaning to speak to you guys." we walked away from the class room. I'm sorry guys but I can't have you fight my battles for me. "Ijona Heikin, we want you to stop hanging around the host club and the hosts in general especially Tamaki!" "actually that's what I came here to talk to you about, I don't mind you guys hurting me out of jealousy, I mean I'm a girl I know but... I CAN'T HAVE YOU GUYS MESSING WITH THE CLUB! THEY PUT IN ALLOT OF WORK FOR IT AND KYOYA WALKS ON GLASS TO MAKE SURE IT STAYS RUNNING! AND EVERY TIME YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING TO ME IT MESSES WITH THE CLUB! so please stop it." "why don't you stay away! I mean they were doing just fine without you! And who are you calling jealous, why would we be jealous of someone like you!" "what are you talking about?" "oh, we mean almost 2 years ago your brother Akito tried to kill you and your mother." "what..." "we know all about it, he went crazy and killed ur mother and burned down the estate you lived in along with all of the servants ad then went missing. So tell us... How did you make it out?" "ho- how did you-" "leave the host club and leave them alone and no one will find out."

That's it I'm cornered, they'll all think I'm some kind of freak. "so do we have a deal, Ijona Heikin?" what do I do! I love the host club, they've been my friends from the beginning! And Kyoya and I... We're finally friends... AND THEY'RE GONNA MAKE ME GIVE IT UP! I don't want to, but I might have to. Kyoya's my friend now, but would he still be if he knew? No! Who would wanna befriend a girl who's brother might come back to kill her!

"fine." "I'm glad you see it our way. Come along girls." so now I have to cut off all ties to the host club. I'm sorry Kyoya, I cant help your budget anymore, and I'm sorry Tamaki, I can't make you anymore Haruhi dolls... So cute. And I guess this means I can't eat cake with Honny and Mori anymore. And I'll never know if Haruhi liked the Tuna or not. The twins were gonna teach me about their mischievous behavior... Haha. But now, I mean I know I'll see them at school but i won't be able to talk to them. This also means we wont be going to the beach doesn't it. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next day happened, way to soon. How was I going to get around the hosts? They're everywhere! Oh I got it! "Driver!" "You got it miss." ZOOM! We drove super fast down the courtyard almost hitting someone and then he slammed the breaks at the door. "Yes! Ok thank you see you after school!" I ran into the building an lucky me I knocked into Kyoya. ... Oh my god... We're on the floor together! HELP BEFORE I PASS OUT! wait why would I pass out? It's just Kyoya? NO WAIT HE'S IN THE HOST CLUB! "Ijona are you okay?" I hopped up and ran! I'm sorry Kyoya! "what was that?" he said to himself.

Few I escaped! Now I can just happily sit alone in my seat... Which Kyoya sits next to! And Tamaki's right behind him! Crap! "Ijona? Are you okay?" where did he come from! Can he teleport or something! Kyoya! Why do you choose now to be nice! Oh wait no one else is in the room! "Kyoya-" the two Tamaki girls... What were their names? Totoro and Sashimi? yeah I think so. Well anyway they came in and I shut my mouth. Wait what if Kyoya notices them! Wait doesn't he know! Crap! I'll write a note in code!

What's going on with Ijona? Oh a note? Maybe her voice hurts or something? 'ew tnac klat eromyna, mi yrros I tnac llet uoy yhw.' what the hell is this! "what the heck! Is this some kind of joke!" "..." she's worried? Her face says it all. Shes not making eye contact? Let's see she's nervous and looking at...

Tamaki's in the room now to! This is getting bad? Kyoya leaned in, "are you nervous around Tamaki?" oh crap! He knows! "I see. That's a shame." he sat down and didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. Wait? He knows it's the whole host club... Right? Of course hes demon lord Kyoya. He knows everything! After the final bell rang Tamaki approached me. I'm still sitting! I flopped of my chair and fell... But Tamaki caught me. This is the worst thing that could happen! And kyoyas at the door! Don't get the wrong idea! ... Wait what idea am I talking about?

"listen Ijona, I'm flattered you feel that way but I'm afraid I have to decline." "huh? What are you-" "not that I blame you, I mean I am quite the specimen but as you know there's another!" "pft!" "what? Laughing away the pain?" "no... It's just you have the wrong idea. I'm only nervous today because- uv I mean!" "but Kyoya asked you about me today and-" "no! Your only part of the problem! I mean- Uh! I can't deny it anymore. You see-" as I explained I noticed the Tamaki fan club walk up to the door! "ah! I mean Uh!" "Ijona chan come talk with us for a moment." sigh. "oh I'm sorry, good bye." I'm so dead. Before I could walk off with them Kyoya grabbed my arm. "Kyoya?" "looks like I was right." Tamaki walked out of the room, "so youre the ones who have been hurting Ijona. I'm afraid you've taken it too far. You are all banned from the host club." "but you can't do that!" "if you hurt Ijona again I'll have all three of you expelled." "you have no proof We did any of that stuff!" "no but the finger prints on the blade you planted in her bag do." Kyoya you went through all that to make sure I was ok? "well then... Here's a parting gift!" they shoved some printed papers at Tamaki and went running. He started reading them. "what does it say?" I said. "is this true?" "what?" said Kyoya and Tamaki gave him the papers. "Akito. I'm so sorry Ijona." "oh no I'm fine, I'm over it." "but when I was leaving you called me..." sigh no point hiding it. "here's a picture of my brother before he disappeared. You see when the estate was burning down Akito had me pinned and could have killed me, but he didnt. Instead he let go of me and said, "ill come back for you. L then walked away. I was able to escape the house out a broken window. And I guess from behind you looked like him so I accidentally called you Akito." "and Akito was the twin brother you spoke of?" "yes." "it's okay, you could have told us If you wanted to." "but i was afraid, he said he was going to come back for me. I didn't want you to worry about me." I felt a warm embrace, "you don't have to worry, because If he ever comes back, i'll be here to protect you." "Kyoya..." I put my arms around him and began to well up."

"Uh guys?" ... That's right Tamaki's here! We quickly moved away from each other. "um so we should go to the club room and plan the Host's Summer Ball." "oh what's that?" "I'm glad you asked! Every year the host club holds a ball to welcome the summer!" bursted Tamaki. "oh wow that sounds like allot of fun!" "yes but it dips into our funds." there goes Kyoya again. "yeah but!" they spoke about it for a little bit and then, "let's go bring it up with the club. If there's anyway I... You know... Can help..." "we welcome your survives miss Ijona." with smiles on our faces I took their hands and ran with them to the club room. A summer's ball. I hope I can dance with Kyoya! ... Hold on! 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Yes! The last month of school is finally here!" I was walking to the host club with Kyoya and the warm weather just was amazing. "yeah I guess." "what do you mean! Soon we can all go to the beach!" "hey guys!" it was Tamaki! "Kyoya! You wanna come over after school! We can play kick the can! It's so fun! The way of the commoner is so interesting isn't it?" "I suppose." "Oh yeah Ijona my dad wanted to talk to you, so you should come over too!" "yeah that sounds fun! Oh yes! Tamaki here. I noticed that bear you had was lonely so I made him a friend!" it was a second bear but this one was black with glasses and a book. "his name is Ko. Take care of him ok?" "Ko? He looks kinda like Kyoya?" "huh? I guess it does." "I don't look like a bear! Come on let's get to class!" he was pissed. That's weird? It's almost as of i wanted a to make Kyoya? Well I was up all night making that so I'll go sleep in class, what are we learning about? Phycology I think?

What do you know, I'm at the host club already! I opened the door and no one was in there, just Kyoya. "oh hey man what's up?" "Ijona? How do you feel about me?" "huh!" "because my feelings can't be expressed through words." his smile was so inviting and he moved me to the couch. "how about you?" "Kyoya!" he started to lick my neck." "KYOYA!" my eyes shot open! Oh thank god it was just a dream! Jeeze what kind of freakish dream was that? "And it's been thought that dreams are your subconscious telling you what you want." what! "most people are oblivious to their deepest desires and the subconscious tries to make us aware of these things through dreams."

Class couldn't have been over fast enough. I saw Kyoya look at me and I guarded my neck with my right hand. I didn't do this on purpose, some kind of freaky reflex. "hey you ready to go?" "oh yeah haha?" "hey you okay? Your a little red?" "what! Oh sorry- I mean-" "do you have a fever?" he put his hand near my face. I just got warmer and warmer. "yaoch! Your getting really warm, maybe you should go home?" "no I'm fine really, it's just hot near you- I mean in this room!" "well okay, so next period then." "ya! Let's go."

He didn't sit near me in this next class so I should be okay. What's going on with me? Then again I've been asking myself that for a while? What could this be?

Later that day I went to the library to try and find a book about this stuff. There weren't any books just teen magazines. I picked them up and read through. And then out of sheer boredom I took the "how do you know" quiz. It would tell me if i was in love or whatever. 1) you can't bare to be away from that person for too long. 2) you think about that person 24/7. 3) when they're happy, you're happy. 4) you want to be a better person for yourself and that person. 5) They may frustrate you but you could never be mad at them.

... This means... Eh I don't know so I'll just go to the host club now. I open the doors and he was the only one there... Oh god don't tell me I'm sleeping again! "oh Ijona you're early the others haven't arrived yet." "oh okay." okay so this isn't going on like the dream, that means I'm awake. "Listen Ijona..." oh no! "why haven't you made any new products. Our customers look forward to the new  
>Weekly items." "oh right I'm sorry. So I was thinking since the girls like cute things I could make a plush set of each of the hosts." "yes but the budget is in desperate need of money so individual dolls won't cut it. Never mind I'll think of something... Honestly you're just so... Ne'er mind." "HEY IF YOUR GONNA SAY SOMETHING SAY IT TO<br>MY FACE!" "stop shouting, you sound like that monkey that's always tripping Tamaki." "Don't start with me Kyoya!" "I believe you're the one who started this." he continued to write in his black book. gah! He makes me so mad! Whatever... (5)

You know what it really makes me mad that he thinks I'm an idiot! But isn't that my fault? I made that impression on him after all? "eh... Why don't I make one of each host and we could auction them off as a set, I mean there is an auction going on soon right?" He stopped writing for a moment. "yes that could work, maybe you can think for yourself. Of course you are still a bit brain dead." "you know a simple 'alright' would suffice." "yes but where's the fun in that?" he smiled. You know it's that smile that inspires me to keep putting up with him. (4,3)

After that the host club came, did there thing and we went to lock up. I went home thinking about Tamaki's black bear Ko. They were right, it does sound like Kyoya in a way? Maybe I should have let him name it, but then again I do love naming my babies. I went to my room and began on Kyoya the Plush. He was so cute. The glasses, the hair, the eyes. Now if only the real Kyoya was a quiet as this one, then again he'd be kinda like a second Mori. "Why Ijona you look lovely in you're uniform, thank you for working so hard for me." ... Actually that was kinda creepy. You know i think I'm happy with him as he is. Oh yeah! The dolls! I continued to work but I kept getting lost in my thoughts ... Of Kyoya (2). In the end... I made a second one for myself. My own little secret. 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I was up all night and I still couldn't finish all the dolls. I was able to do Tamaki, 2 Kyoyas, a Honny, and a Haruhi, just cuz I'm in the practice. I still need to do Mori and the twins. But that day, the day of today, something happened that no one saw coming.

"what do you mean you're engaged!" his cool eyes hid in the glare of his glasses. "it's just as I said, I'm getting married." "But why! You havent been dating anyone! Right! This Is way too out of the blue!" "Ijona's right Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki really sounded concerned. "well the young daughter of the Tsubasa group and I are engaged. Our companies are going to join together and my father believes this will help smooth thing over. And don't worry, you'll get to meet her before the end of the day. She's transferring into our class." "that's not the point? Have you ever even met her?" "not once." "damn it youre being way to calm about this? She could be a troll or an idiot! You should marry someone on your level like me!" there was a pause. "what are you talking about?" they looked at me for a moment... Did I really just say that? "I mean... I don't know! Spur of the moment kind of thing! I just started rambling! Or... I DON'T KNOW IM ALWAYS SAYING CRAZY STUFF!" "thats true." he said under his breath. "what was that?"

Tamaki tried to die down our flames but then he said it, "oh look here she is." in walked a beautiful girl with glasses, long flowing black hair, pale skin, and eyes as cold as rain... She looked at me, no glared at me.

"Why hello Miss Akumu. Welcome to Japan." he use his host smile. "yes hello." she was even colder than her eyes! Tamaki jumped in, "Kyoya what do you mean welcome? Where is she from." "Pardon me, these are my friends, Tamaki Suoh and Ijona Heikin. This is Miss Akumu Tsubasa, she's from America." she's foreign! Eww what's this sick feeling in my gut? I wanna hit her? I wanna skin her alive and the skin for a chew toy for a rabid dog? I've never felt like this before? What the heck?

"oh yes that's right, once we're married I'll be going to America with miss Akumu." "what-" "Kyoya are you really leaving? You must be kidding! Don't leave daddy alone to raise the kids!" "I've never been married to you ad they aren't our kids." Tamaki sprinted to the nearest corner and began to grow mushrooms. "there there Tamaki. I'll help you keep the twins in check." I pat his head. "you're a good daughter, please stay a good big sister to Haruhi. You'll be the only female figure left in her life." "yeah..."

"Kyoya-" before I could finish the teacher walked in and we took our seats. So Kyoya finally found someone to share his life with. Scratch that, someone who can stand him. Through out class she kept glaring at me... I passed a note to Kyoya, 'dude why are you marrying her?' 'because my father asked me to.' 'do you want to marry her?' 'yes' 'why?' 'it'll please my father.' 'dude he sounds harsh.' 'maybe so.' 'on a personal level do you want to marry her?' 'I don't see why it matters?' 'yeah sorry I don't know why I asked.'

Class ended and Akuma pulled me aside, "I want you to stay away from Kyoya, hes my fiancé, not yours." "what are you talking about?" "dont play dumb! I see the way you look at him!" "I'm sorry but I dont understand?" "tell me are you alright with me marrying and taking away Kyoya?" honestly I'm not, not at all... I mean he's my friend but, "It's not my place to say anything, it's Kyoya's decision and as his friend I'll support him." she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose hiding her sharp eyes with a glare. "I see." she seemed to be calculating something. "well it seems he doesn't feel the same way so I guess it doesn't matter. Very well, good bye Miss Heikin." she turned and walked away. "What did she mean the same way?"

It was time for hosting hours And Kyoya came late, but at least he came... And not with Akumu, in all seriousness she's almost like the female him. I folded my arms and put them on the table. "Hey Kyoya, you never really answered my question." I let my head drop into my arms. "like I said it doesn't matter." I let out a sigh I didnt realize I was holding. "that's what I thought you would say."

The hosting hours had ended and I sat while Kyoya was finishing up. Everyone was gone. It was just he and I. "I'm gonna miss you Kyoya." "Yeah." "So what will you do when you get to America?" "I'll probably become an exchange student... Like you used to be." "wow it seems like a life time ago. Walking up the steps to ouran, meeting everyone... Asking to become a host... Haha, what was going on in my head?" I could hear a faint chuckle coming from him. "you know... That's the first time I think I've ever heard you laugh... Even if I barely heard it." there was a moments silence. "Ijona... How do you feel... About me getting married?" I was shocked! How do I answer that! "Kyoya I-" the door opened to the face of Akumu. "Kyoya we're leaving." "of course. Good bye Ijona." without thinking I felt my body move to grab his arm, "don't go." he turned around. Before he could say anything Akumu ran over and moved my arm and started to pull Kyoya away. As he walked off he looked back. It was then I realized I'm going to really miss him, I would miss him so much that it hurt. And i felt a tight clenching on my heart whenever I thought of he and that witch getting married.

I went home soon after. What was I going to do? How do I explain these feelings I've been having. I picked up the phone and called Tamaki. After all he's kinda a girl. "hey Tamaki? I don't know what's going on. Lately all I think about is Kyoya. I get sick when I think about him with another girl. And I think he's just so adorable! But why would a friend think that?" there was a pause. "I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! I ALWAYS GET LIKE THAT AROUND HARUHI!" "well like you said it's fatherly love right?" "that's what I thought but why would a father want to marry his little girl?" "yeah that is strange! And remember what i said in class today?" "yeah? Why did you say that?" "I don't know I was acting without thinking again... Hey Tamaki? Is there a way... That this is a different kind of love? I mean I thought Kyoya was just my friend bit lately..." I trailed off. "Ijona, we feel the same way... Right?" "yes?" "then... Could I be in love with Haruhi?" ... "but if you are- then that means-" "Ijona we might have a different kind of love." could I be in love? With Kyoya? (5) 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

We both contemplated the idea of being in love. "Tamaki are we weird?" "why?" "dont most people know theyre in love as soon as it happens?" "... I've always been in love with Haruhi... I just never thought about it that way. You might have just been in love for a while. I had a love at first sight kinda thing, but other loves can progress over time."

"yeah I guess that makes sense? ... So you gonna tell her?" I chuckled. "huh!" "Haruhi, cuz maybe she loves you? But you know you'll never know unless you tell her first." heh heh heh. "b- but! Haruhi thinks I'm her dad still! There's no way-" "Haruhi has never thought of you as a second father. And besides you should tell her soon because word on the street is Hikaru's in love with her too." "what! THATS INSEST INSEST!" "but he does that with Kaoru all the time so I don't think he really cares. Heh heh." Jesus I'm really pretty sharp when it's not about me. "we- well what about you! Are you gonna tell Kyoya you're in love with him!" "eh- he's getting married it's not the same thing!" "you should still tell him anyway! Besides... Heh heh heh he doesn't think of you as his daughter either..." "that's because he isn't my dad and unlike you he knew thy from the beginning." "my pride!" "but... It's not like... I don't want to tell him... But in a way he and that Akumu girl... They're kinda the same person." "yeah but they dont share that bond the way you two do!" "what bond we fight all the time?" "but never for real... And trust me as his best friend I know he isn't all too happy about this." "why not?" "heh heh let's just say he may have other priorities he needs to take care of." it hit me! "so... You're saying that Kyoyas other priorities... So that means he likes..." "thats right! You're getting it!" "so he really likes the host club? I see! He doesn't wanna get married because it'll get in the way of his hosting and If something goes wrong with the club he can't make money anymore! Man he really might just be a tax collecting demon lord!" "that's... Not at all what I meant! Just do me a favor and tell him." he said exasperated. "ok but you have to tell Haruhi too! If I get denied I'm not going down alone!" "fine fine... BUT YOU'RE GOING FIRST!" "man why!" "cuz I am you're king! And at some lesser point your former 2nd father." "fine."

After that our conversation ended and I went to sleep. Unlike other nights I had a dreamless one. The next morning I woke up. I guess Tamaki was right. I'm in love with Kyoya, but he's getting married! I mean come on there's gotta be a law against this or something! I went through the actions of getting ready in the morning and before I got in the limo to go to school my dad said his parting words, "good bye sweetie! Have a fantastic day and may it be full of delicious foods and happy sunshine!" ... "dad it's cloudy... It might even rain you know." "oh... I LOVE YOU HONEY CAKES! HAVE A NICE DAY!" ... "you were with Tamaki's dad again weren't you." "... I swear we had business and weren't playing strip poker!" "to much info dad. See you after school. Bye."

I got to school a little too early. I just wanted to get there before Akumu... But really what am I doing? There's no telling if he feels the same way or not! Damn I should have brought an umbrella! Wait why did I come this early anyway? I mean to avoid Akumu sure but Kyoya is a sleeper! There's no way he'd get here this early! What else could I do? I started to walk toward the club room AKA music room #3. The doors were locked so I decided to sit in the hallway. As I looked out the window I saw the rain start to fall. I felt really dramatic sitting here... Not dramatic cliche.

Later school finally started and I found Kyoya and Tamaki walking toward the club room to find me on the floor. "what are you doing?" they asked. "well I got here really early so I came here with nothing to do." Kyoya shrugged while Tamaki gave me a 'YOU CAN DO IT!' look... Is he some kind of idiot? "oh Kyoya I believe I left my shoes outside I'll be right back!" he ran down the halls. "what kind of lie is that? We both saw his shoes on his feet?" "dont bother he's just an idiot." "yeah... Hey Kyoya I've been meaning to tell you something!" we entered the club room. "yeah?" "well... You see... I guess..." "time is money." "... Heh you would use an expression like that," I said under my breath. "what was that?" "Kyoya..." I took a deep breath, "Kyoya I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you!" there was no answer for a moment. He looked surprised... Wait did I catch the mighty Kyoya off guard? It was a rare sight... Note to self mental photograph. He looked away averting my eyes.

"Ijona..." there was a slight longing in his voice. "Ijona I'm afraid... I don't share your feelings." "what- is it because you're getting married! I know this wouldn't make a difference! But I had to tell you!" the rain fell harder and harder. "Ijona... I could never love you." he still didn't look me in the eyes. "I knew it..." I turned and ran out of the room past Tamaki. he caught my hand. "Ijona-" "I knew it!" I started to cry, "I knew it. There was no way it would work! He's going to get married and go to America and leave us all behind!" "Ijona..." he pulled me into a comforting embrace. "Daddy's here." "you're not my dad Tamaki... But thank you." at the time we didn't notice a pair of large brown eyes watching us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Tamaki sempai?" it was Haruhi! "oh hello Haruhi... OH NO THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" her face turned a little pink. "please Sempai, what you do with other girls isn't any of my business." "But Haruhi!" "Haruhi! This really isn't what it looks like, you see I was just upset and Tamaki- uhh- I mean well it was really just him being a dad you know?" I was frantic to say something, but as we all know I'm the worst at public speaking, or just speaking under pressure... No just speaking in general. "Nah whatever, I'm going to class."

Thunder clapped. A look of sudden fear flashed across her face and a look of worry over Tamaki's. "Haruhi... Are you afraid of thunder?" I asked. Tamaki rushed to her side, "Haruhi!" he guided her down to club room. I swiftly followed also helping her. Haruhi was scared out of her mind, this was no time to worry about my petty love for Kyoya. My broken heart can wait, even if I have to face him again. Once in the club room the thunder clapped again. In a shock Haruhi turned to hide in Tamaki's arms. Why do I feel like this isn't the first time something like this happened.

My eyes caught Kyoya's. I looked away but I noticed he continued to stare. "We should leave," I whispered  
>To Kyoya. I figured I'd help Tamaki out and get them Alone. We left the room and walked down the halls in silence. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING! I opened my mouth but before I said anything I saw Akumu. "Kyoya. Walk me to class." "but of course my lady." he acted as if nothing happened! That Prick! He walked off with her.<p>

After school the rain had stopped and it was time for hosting. Kyoya and I weren't speaking, everything was so awkward, but you know not as awkward as when I walked into the host club. "Haruhi! I'm in love with you!" then He and Haruhi noticed me. "TAMAKI!" "oh hey Ijona, but Haruhi I'm in love with you and I was wondering... If maybe..." he was as red as a beet. I gave him a 'good job but why didn't you say it this morning!' look. He wasn't paying attention. All focus was on Haruhi, I soon found myself staring waiting for an answer, "but I'm in love with Kyoya sempai." "WHAT!" Tamaki and I started flipping out until she said, "just kidding." I walked over to Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi I thought better of you. Why would you play such a cruel trick?" "well you see the other day the twins came up to me and said that I dont live enough and told me to say this to Tamaki sempai." ... "I'LL KILL THEM!" Tamaki and I started to plan their demise when I said, "wait! Haruhi what's your answer?" "what do you mean? To Tamaki's love thing?" I nodded. "well didn't the twins try to freak me out by having Tamaki say that to me?"

...

"Haruhi thats not what happened at all!" the twins walked into the room, "oh hey guys", said Hikaru. Tamaki and I ran over and started beating them up when Mori and Honny walked in. "Mori! Honny help us!" yelled Kaoru. "no one can save you now!" but somehow Mori managed it. Then Kyoya walked in. "hello." my heart strings tugged. While the other hosts started to do their thing as we opened I sat with Tamaki today. What else could I do? Hosting hours ended and I went home.

"Kyoya, Ijona told you she loved you. I would have thought you would have been happy about that?" "I was happy. So happy it could have been criminal." "then why did you lie!" "I'm getting married remember?" "so! Just stand up to your father! Don't you love her?" "more than anything! But I can't!" "and why not!" he went silent, "because we have her mother." "what?" "it's true that her brother went mad and began to kill everyone, but when he returned to his senses he let Ijona go and killed himself in the fire." "and Ijona's mother?" "at first she seemed dead but it turned out she was only in a coma. She's been in that coma for the past 2 and a half years at one of the Otori hostpitals. If I marry Akumu, they can wake her and let her out of the hospital to return to her family." "you're marrying that witch, for Ijona? But why can't she just check out on her own!" "she can't wake up without the hospitals help."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I was so sad yet again. I was crying in my room when my dad knocked and came in. "honey you've been upset all day. What happened?" "dad... My friend is getting married and moving to America." "i see, Kyoya?" "how did you-" "Remember, Tamaki's father and his father and I were the 3 musketeers?" "oh yeah... Dad there's a little bit more to it than that..." "I know, you're in love with him..." "... How did you know that!" "well you see when you and Tamaki were talking last night he thought it would be fun to listen in... I'm sorry baby i was a little drunk." "remind me to punch him..." "listen! If you really love him you should tell him how you feel." "Uh dad... I kinda did. And he rejected me." "WHAT! THATS IT! IM GONNA KNOCK HIS TEETH IN! WHERE IS HE! IM GONNA MAKE A VOODOO DOLL OF THAT ASS HOLE! WHERE DOES HE GET OFF REJECTING MY LOVELY BABY GIRL!" "GAH! Dad! STOP IT YOU SOUND LIKE TAMAKI!" "oh right... Sorry." "I'm gonna sleep this off." I dove under my covers.

"Ijona, whatever happens the sun will rise again and the sun set again. When all is said an done you have to keep going, keep moving, keep breathing. After all... YOUVE GOT DADDY! AND IF THINGS DON'T WORK OUT WITH THE OTORI KID IM SURE TAMAKI WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOUR HAND! AFTER ALL I DON'T THINK THINGS WILL WORK OUT WITH HARUHI! I MEAN HE'S CUTE AND ALL BUT HES NOT GAY!"

"... Dad Haruhi's a girl..." "oh... That's probably why he was so calm and was talking about he and Haruhi getting married one day. I'm sorry I thought he was just drunk off his ass! Well good night baby feel better!" he stormed out. I love you dad... But you're an idiot.

The next day of school came and Kyoya walked over to me and handed me an envelope. "I hope you can come." it was an invite to the summers ball. "yes. I'm part of the club I have no choice." it was held on the last day of school. Which also happened to be the end of this week.

I walked off and found Tamaki, "so are you Haruhi's date?" he got red again. "w- well I haven't quite asked her yet." "do it soon or she'll be engaged and totally out of your reach." "what!" "Or find a date... Probably one of the twins. Since it is a masked ball, they won't hesitate to dress her up." "right! Of course! I'll be right back!" "sheesh..."

Exams were over... Not that I studied, but I still aced them. Tonight was the summers ball and I still had to get dressed. I put on a little makeup, pulled my hair up into a pony tail, put on my dress, and put on my mask and heels. My dress was white feathers with false peacock feathers that draped down the back. My mask was simple white.

I was at the entrance to the main hall. The doors opened to an elegant dimly lit party full of people. In this lighting I couldn't tell who was who, but I stepped into the crowd. I bumped into a tall blond figure, well this was easy but he was with a girl I didnt recognize... But then I looked at her bust. "wait! Haru-" Tamaki put a hand over my mouth. "shhh!" Haruhi looked amazing! She wore a glittering plum dress with a black trim and I think a wig! Her mask was glittering black. "you look great!" "why thank you!" "oh no I meant Haruhi but you look good too Tamaki." a slow song came on and they began to slow dance. I gave him a thumbs up. Good job you got her to say yes!

I walked over to the table full of food and sat down. Then a gentle man walked up to me. He had longish black hair. Who is this guy? He offered his hand out. " Uh... Are you asking me to dance?" he nodded. I took his hand and we moved out to the floor. "so what's your name?" he moved his finger up to his lips and went, "shhh." we danced in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

The song ended and he guided me outside. We strolled in the quiet dark into the rose garden maze. We reached a stone pavilion covered in roses. Uhh what are we doing? To tell you the truth I kinda saw some cake that was calling to me. He turned to me and then quickly pressed his warm lips to mine. What the- I slapped him. "what the hell!" he started to run and I followed. I knew I was a good dancer but not so good that someone would try to make out with me. I tripped and fell near the exit of the maze and the dick vanished into the party.

"can I help you up?" I looked up to the voice and face of Mori. "oh thanks." he helped me up... I don't think he knows who I am though. "where's Honny?" "hes eating cake and told me to go Dance." "yeah that kind of sounds right heh." he had a slight smile and offered his hand to Dance. At least I know he's not a creep! So I guess for the rest of the night in a way Mori was my date. Eventually he realized it was me... You know when my mask slipped off of my face. The party was over and I saw Kyoya and Akumu. He slowly walked past me and whispered, "don't hate me."

For getting married? No I hate myself for not realizing that I'm utterly in love with you sooner. Jesus. Hmm? I looked over to where he was standing earlier. In the garbage were a few black hairs, too long to be Kyoya's. I stuck my hand inside to find a black wig. I turned around. No there were other people here. But now that I think about it Kyoya had the same mask and outfit as the man I danced with. Did Kyoya kiss me? But I thought...

It was the next day now. Kyoya was engaged... But he kissed me?I'm so confused. He also told me he didn't love me. What the hell is going on! I was home now and I picked up the phone. Who happens to be the biggest idiot but knows everything? "hello Tamaki? Correct me if I'm wrong but was it Kyoya I was dancing with during the summers ball?" "HUH! UH I MEAN YOU DANCED WITH MORI!" "before him." "I- I have no idea what you're talking about!" "Tamaki you suck at lying. Was I dancing with Kyoya?" "... Yes." "I'm confused now! He said he didn't have any romantic feelings for me! Yet he pulled me away and k- k- kissed me!" "what! No way! He didn't tell me he was gonna do that!" "wait so there was a plan! Tamaki what's going on!" he sighed. "as you know Kyoya has to marry Akuma to help the deal between their 2 companies, but originally Kyoya said no. So his dad came up with a plan B to make him say yes." "and that was?" "Ijona your mothers alive." I let the phone slip out of my hand and hit the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Tamaki slowly explained the situation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dad walked in. I hid the phone behind my back. "hey honey how was the party." "dad... Where's mom." his eyes widened slightly. "she's dead remember?" "dad. She's in a coma somewhere, tell me." "how did you find out?" "why didn't you tell me!" "..." he was reluctant to answer.

"when we found out Sumi wasnt dead but in a coma so we had her put in hospital care." "why didn't you tell me dad." "she was on the brink of death, she still is. Things weren't looking good so in order to not get your hopes up I told you she was dead." "dad that was a major conclusion to jump to! Based on what I know she might wake up!" "what?"

"dad she might wake up! Didnt you know! With a little extra hospital care she can open her eyes and walk around again. She'll remember us! And we could be a family again!" "but that's impossible. I was told she would die within this year." "... Otori." "what?" I held the phone up to my ear, "Tamaki! When's the wedding!" "in three days. In America. New york city." "Tamaki where are you right now? at my hotel room in new York. I am the best man you know." I got up got dressed and started running out of the door. "IJONA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" "... NEW YORK DADDY! DONT TRY TO STOP ME!" "ijona are you sure?" I wouldn't hesitate this time. "absolutely."

I hopped in the limo. "wait did you say in three days?" "yeah why?" "huh." "what?" "well I did always want to go to new York for my birthday." somehow I got to my familys jet and began to fly. It would take me two days to get to America. So everything is going to be very last minute but I should be able to pull something out of a hat.

I got to new York several barf bags later. In a hurry I called the nearest taxi. Once inside I dialed my phone. "TAMAKI WHERE IS THE WEDDING?" "oh at the plaza. You know something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. I just love wedd-" I hung up on him. "to the plaza please. And step on it." zooming through traffic we got stuck 4 blocks away. "aww crap." my phone started to ring, "oh hey Tamaki." "where are you the wedding is gonna start now!" "I'm 4 blocks away in locked traffic." "hurry up!" we hung up on each other and I just left the cab leaving a $100 behind. A commoners fortune I suppose.

I started to sprint toward the hotel. I was right across the street now. As I took a my steps across the street a car zoomed right into me. In a bloody mess I moved for my phone. I hit contacts and made a call. The ambulance came and I'm sure you could hear it from inside the hotel.

Funny I started to feel warm. I saw a light and started to move toward it. All of my pain and dads was had begun to wash away. "Ijona... Ijona..." it was a familiar happy voice. "Akito?" "Ijona." I saw him. His features exactly how I remembered him. "Ijona what are you doing?" "well I think I'm dying." "but that's not right, moms gonna wake up soon. Won't she miss you?" "I wish I could go back but-" "you can though. See this?" he pointed to a golden hoop around his head. "I'm dead, and this is proof. You don't have this. So just hold on okay? Hold on and stay away from the light." everything started to go away. "AKITO! COME BACK!" I heard his happy laughter, "don't worry about me, I'm in heaven now."

my eyes shot open to me being carried away into an ambulance. "no!" I shot up. My leg had a sharp pain. "don't move, it's broken." "please I have to get to that wedding!" "don't worry we've informed the guests and the wedding has been postponed. I fell back over. I remember this feeling. I was cut open in my arm and bleeding. Yeah blood loss. I passed out again.

I awoke with a cast on my leg, a blood drip hooked into my arm, and multiple bandages. The white cement walls smelled like medicine and I saw my dad sitting by my side. "hey." he was welling up. "Ijona... Please stop it." "hmm?" "you keep getting Hurt and you're all I have left." "thats not true..." "what?" "Akito said... Mamas gonna wake up soon." "Akito?" "Yup. He said he's happy in heaven." my eyes closed again. "alright, you sleep. I'll talk to your doctor." I heard the door shut. Wasnt there something I had to do? I forget.

I felt suddenly a warm press against my lips. My eyes opened yet again. There was a familiar face. "well what do you know. A kiss can wake a sleeping princess." "Kyoya?" and then it hit me. I shot up. "but what about your wedding!" I felt a sharp pain in my side. Oww. "don't move too much." "but Kyoya... Are you married now?" It might have been a little too personal. I mean we haven't spoken in what... I don't know how long but it's been a while. But hey! Im in love with the man! I have my rights! "not yet." I let out a sigh. "oh thank god. So I didn't get hit by a car for nothing." "really you shouldn't be so reckless." "yeah well I guess I was just acting without thinking again." it was quiet for a moment. "hold on a second! Why did you kiss me just now!" "well because i like you of course." "but your getting ma-" he put his finger Over my lips. "so word on the street is it's your birthday." "mmhmmph" I couldn't make any words. "well then," he got down on one knee, "Happy Birthday my love. Will you marry me?"

(The End)


	19. Chapter 19

Epilog

"so what he left me standing here?" Akumu said. "no, he said he couldn't marry you and went storming out of here after he got that random phone call." Said the paster. "Uh! This is so annoying! How can I take the Otori company now! I was supposed to be in charge! I was supposed to take out the brothers and get Kyoya in charge! And who would be in charge of Kyoya! Me of course! Daddy you said-" she caught herself. "i see." said mr. Otori. He and everyone else got up and walked out. A smile slid across his face as he said to himself, "Kyoya perhaps i was wrong... you found yourself a good girl." he picked up his phone, "yes I would like you to wake miss Sumi Heikin." he closed his phone. "a little wedding gift. Hmmm the daughter of my old highschool... Friend? I wonder how Suoh feels about this?"


	20. Chapter 20

BONUS CHAPTER

THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! the beach! I have to say it's all I've been looking forward to! And... Heh heh since Kyoya and I are engaged it'll be just like a honey moon! ... But then again... "HEY KAORU GET BACK HERE!" "NO WAY BRO IF I DO THAT YOU'LL GET ME ALL WET!" "HAHA DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS!" "BUT IT'S TRUE IN BOTH WAYS!" the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were running in the sand with water guns reenacting bay watch... Lovely... "Ha-Haruhi would you like to swim?" there was Tamaki... Being Tamaki. "HARU CHAN LOOK AT ALL THE HELLFISH!" "... I think you mean shell fish... Oh my god! look at all the shell fish! Aww man this is gonna be great! Here I have a bucket! Let's eat like kings tonight!" and Haruhi being hungry Haruhi... And Honny being Honny.

"oh hey Mori, what's up?" he looked away a bit. "aww come on it's just me! I won't bite... Maybe..." he looked back. "don't worry big guy it was just a joke, so you were saying?" "t-thank you... For the trip." "aww thats so cute! Mori any time! You know I think that's the longest time you've spoken to me!" "mm" brief... All too brief. And I was having fun. "so where's Kyoya?" "hmm! Oh he has work to do right now so I'm just lying on the beach! Dude I cant wait for that sunburn." "eh?" "heh heh it'll show all my readers that playing in the sun unprotected is bad." "what are you talking about?" "oh I don't know! Haha! Hey you know what! I've got some jet skis and stuff, let's go play!" "I LOVE THAT LET'S DO IT!" haha no that wasn't Mori that was Tamaki.

I pulled out my jet skis when Haruhi said, "Uh... I've never used one before?" as Hikaru was about to explain I threw a rock at him and winked at Tamaki. What can I say he's my best friend, "Haruhi that's okay! Tamaki happens to be great at it so you can double up with him..." I wonder if she could hear the plotting in my voice? "huh!" "Tamaki you don't mind right?" "Uh no it's just-" "great! Haruhi make sure you hold on tightly!" we all hopped onto our water crafts and began to zoom. The faster Tamaki went the tighter Haruhi held. I gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a huge smile. I zoomed past Honny getting him soaked and then... Mori began to catch up to me. "Oh crap!" he pushed me off of my jet ski and I fell into the water a bit. "Mori you suck!" I quickly hopped back on and caught up to Mori. I leaped onto him and got him into the water while I stole his ride! Heh heh, "CHOKE ON THAT SEMPAI!"

He started to go under! "GAH!" I went over to him and then he pulled me in. "Mori you evil faker!" "hmm." "dude! Hahahahahaha whatever! You have skills my friend!" his face pinked a bit. "what is it? Oh no are you catching a cold! Weird to get one in the summer? But then again I did that one time! Oh no! Let's get you back to your room!" he nodded.

We all went back to my beach home worried about Mori. But Honny seemed to act a little pleased. "why are you so happy? Mori could be sick?" "oh don't worry, he'll be fine. Although he might have caught a little something..." his smile grew bigger. "like what?" "oh don't worry about it. It won't kill him or anything like that. Actually this is a good thing!" "but I don't get it? How can being sick be a good thing... Oh wait I get it! You get all the attention and lots of food and you get to chill in bed all day and... Wow I didn't think Mori was that kinda guy?" "Uh... You got it wrong. Takashi is in love." I thought about it for a moment. Let's see... In love as in love love? "is it with someone on this trip?" "yup!" "... I can't believe it... So he's in love with Haruhi?" "Uh no?" "but if it's not Haruhi... Oh my god! I can't believe it!" "oh wow so you've realized it?" "yes! I mean the way he clings to you-" "huh?" "it all makes sense now!" "what are you" "I can't believe he swings that way! But if you know then... Honny you guys bat for that team!" "what no!" "oh then it's one of the other guys? Not Kyoya I have dibbs." "never mind... Is there any cake?" "yeah! You know cake sounds great! I'll go get some for everyone!"

I hurried over to the kitchen and found Kyoya sipping tea. "oh hey!" "Ijona, I'm sorry about not being able to ummm 'play' on the beach with you guys." "oh no it's alright. We still had allot of fun! Oh hey guess what..." I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "apparently Mori likes guys." "I'm sorry what?" "yeah Honny said so." he scanned me for a moment, "he said so?" "yeah he said that Mori was in love and I thought it was with Haruhi but he said no and then I thought to myself well who else could it be ya know? And I don't know who but its supposed to be someone on this trip so..." he looked at me knowingly, "I see, so you really are..." he caught himself, "well I guess that's just one of the things I love about you." he sighed. "huh?" "oh nothing... Which room is Mori staying in?" "two doors down from Tamaki's. Why?" "heh heh heh no reason," he said darkly... Maybe he was just gonna ask Mori himself.

That night... (Kyoya's poin of view)

I stepped into mori's dark room and locked the door behind me, "hello Mori..." there was a jolt in his spine. "I hear you've been hitting on Ijona... You do realize we are engaged... You're quite lucky she's oblivious to everything..." he didn't reply... That's so like him.

"Listen Mori I know it's your thing to be quiet but WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" still nothing but I think he was shaking... That's new? I ripped his sheets off, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" "sniffle I'm sorry Kyo chan... But I swear it wasn't me!" ... "Honny? But- isn't this Mori's room?" "Mori's next door." ... "good night." I quickly fled the room. How did I get that confused?

The next day I made it a point to spend all day with Ijona... Because wether I like it or not... Mori was almost as good looking as me...

Ijona's POV

Oh wow Kyoyas spending all day with me! Oh yeah! I snuck away to Mori, "hey word on the beach is your in love with someone... Mind tell me who?" there was a pause. "eh" "oh don't play dumb. A trusty source told me!" "I'm not." "what?" "yea" "really?" "mm" "aww" "IJONA!" it was Kyoya. "coming! Bye Mori..." it's really a shame. He has almost no emotion so it would be interesting as to what kind of guy he likes.

Later...

"Honny... What did you say to Ijona?" "what? What did you say! Don't you like her?" "yeah." "so don't you wanna be happy?" "I am, the way I am now. Ijona is engaged and there will be other loves. She'll just always be my first." "Ta-takashi!" the little boy started to well up. "that's so noble!" he leapt into his arms.

A few days later

The beach trip is over! I can't wait for next year because then we go to Kyoyas! Everyone seemed to have had a good time, but every time Honny saw Mori and I talking he started crying, and Kyoya started snickering. I don't get it, but whatever I had a great time and so did everyone else! And Tamaki even got his sunset walk with Haruhi on the beach, I filmed it of course heh heh heh. Maybe I'll expand from the toy business to the movie industry. Who knows? Who cares? I'm gonna bask in the glory that is me and Kyoya... Although for some reason I feel sad for Mori... Oh yeah his gay partnership didn't work out. Hang in there Mori! I'm sure a gay character will come along some day!

BONUS STORY END


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! its TonoRadish with a magical announcement!

my superdy dooper popular fanfiction child's play is going to have a part 2!

yes thats right! by popular demand and a few requests il be making a second thingy! i just said that!

so yeah... its called mind games. i hope you read it?


End file.
